


I will always remember your smile.

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [13]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MewGulf - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: A car crash has both Mew and Gulf hospitalized but when Mew wakes up, he doesn't remember Gulf anymore.Gulf, feeling guilty because of the accident he thinks he caused, will do anything to make Mew’s recovery as pleasant as possible even if it comes at the cost of their relationship they once had. He will even go as far as to leave Mew and let him find happiness without him. But even though Mew doesn't remember Gulf, he does feel weird every time Gulf smiles at him.Will Gulf be able to handle the guilt he feels and will Mew be in time to remember who Gulf is?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: All





	I will always remember your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request I've got and it took me quite some time writing it!   
> I had a lot of trouble writing the end but I hope it came out well!   
> it's a happy ending but before we get there, get ready for a lot of tears!
> 
> it's angsty but I wanted it to end with some steamy smut, just because ;);)
> 
> so enjoy!!!

“I'm stuffed” Gulf groaned and he rubbed his belly as he had already popped the buttons of his jeans. He leaned back and sighed. Mew chuckled; he was still eating. Gulf had devoured almost all of his food in no time and now he had to suffer the consequences. They had decided to go out and eat when both men didn’t want to cook dinner that night and just having a spontaneous date night intrigued both men more. So here they were, at a fancy restaurant because they always found a reason to celebrate that they were together. Mew watched how Gulf was rubbing his belly and smiled when he saw the very obvious ring on his finger. It sparkled in the lights of the restaurant and Mew felt proudness swell up his chest. He put that there.

“what?” Gulf asked as he saw Mew smiling at him. Did I spill something somewhere? Gulf looked down at his shirt and didn’t find anything.

“hmm. No, just admiring you.”

Gulf looked up when Mew said that, he sputtered at that sappy answer. “just now? We’ve been together so long, couldn’t admire me then?” Gulf felt a blush creep up his neck even though he tried to act tough. Gulf looked away but his hand was grabbed by Mew that he had put on the table. “yes, but now I’m admiring you as my fiancé.” Mew smirked. He caressed the back of Gulfs hand with his long fingers. Gulf almost choked on his own spit. How was he going to survive a man like Mew. Mew laughed as he saw how Gulf was averting his gaze and his cheeks flushed.

“Stop that now.” Gulf mumbled. He looked at the ring on his finger. Mew was swirling it between his fingers. “have you finished eating yet?” Gulf felt his face grow hotter and the more he looked at Mew the more inappropriate his thought were getting. Mew really knew how to use that mouth. He could always make Gulf feel all kinds of things and he didn’t even know how much it affected him.

“Yes, why?” Mew said. Gulf gripped his hand tighter and he cleared his throat. “you're not the only one wanting to admire someone.” Gulf said softly, his gaze on Mew as he bit his lips. Mew felt his chest tighten and his blood rush south.

“We better pay and leave then...” Mew smirked and resolutely stood up and pulled Gulf with him by his hand after they paid. Mew was taking long strides out of the restaurant and Gulf all but happily walked after him, his hand tightly in Mew’s grip. His heartbeat sped up when they arrived at the car and they got in before Mew drove them back to their apartment.

On the highway, Mew interlocked their hands again. He was taking his time; he didn’t want to rush this. They had a whole evening and night for Gulf to “admire” him. Gulf looked over at Mew as he kissed the back of his hand. Butterflies swirled in his stomach, even now, after 2 years together it still felt like they just started dating. The first kiss, the first touches. It all still felt new to him and he hoped that it would stay like that. His grin grew wider while thinking about the amazing man next to him. How he had proposed to him last week in an intimate moment while they were walking on the shoreline. He loved that it was just them too. He had gone down on one knee while the sun was setting and Gulf all but teared up when he asked him the question. Of course, he had said yes, who wouldn’t! He was so terribly in love with him! His chest tightened and his body felt warm. He leaned over and kissed Mew’s cheek.

“what is it? Mew hummed. His fingers now on Gulfs thigh, squeezing it.

“just admiring you.” Gulf teased. Mew grinned and averted his gaze from the road for a second to look at Gulf. He winked at him and Gulf leaned in to kiss those inviting lips quickly. He didn’t want to distract Mew any further while driving. Before he could, a bright light flashed at them and Gulf gasped when he looked out the front window. 2 lights came rushing straight at them.

“watch out Mew!” he screamed and all his muscled tenses up. A loud crash shook them both and Gulf closed his eyes. His body was jostled trough the car and his head smacked back against the headrest. He yelled out when he felt a stabbing pain in his leg.

“Mew! Please! No!” he screamed before everything went dark...

***

“doctor he’s starting to wake up.”

Gulfs eyes darted from left to right but he didn't see anything. He could only hear the voices around him and the loud beeping noise beside him. Under his eyelids, he could see light coming through and with a lot of effort blinked them open once, twice. He groaned as the bright light hurt his eyes and he squinted them. He tried again and this time it was easier and the light wasn’t hurting his eyes anymore. “Gulf? Can you hear me?” someone said and Gulf tried to open his mouth to talk. It was easier said than done and the only thing coming out of his mouth was a light squeak.

By now he could see his surroundings. Where was he? He looked around him at the white and sterile walls, the white covers, and the white floors. Was he in a hospital? Suddenly he remembered the lights. The crash. Mew...

Mew! where was he! With the little strength he had, he sat up and looked around him. He was alone in the room other than a nurse and probably a doctor by his side.

“Gulf, lay down, please. You just had an accident and you need to rest.” the nurse said and she pushed Gulf down by his shoulders.

“No. No! Where’s Mew!” Gulf started to panic and he got out under the covers. He discovered his hand was connected to an IV drip. The nurse was trying to usher Gulf back in bed but Gulf was pushing her arms away. The doctor was now next to the nurse also trying to calm him down but Gulf only wanted one thing. He needed to know where Mew was.

“Please, please let me see him, please...” Gulf said hoarsely. His voice still not fully used to talking.

“you need to recover first lay back. Mister Suppasit is still in surgery. He will be back here soon.” the nurse said as she helped Gulf to lay back down. Gulf let her this time. Mew was in surgery? Why! Was it so bad? Oh, please let him be alright, Gulf prayed to any God out there. He felt the tears brim at the back of his eyes, threatening to fall but he held them in. He had to be strong. If it wasn’t for him, they wouldn’t have been in an accident at all! Gulf felt the guilt creep in his chest. He felt his breath quickening and the nurse once again tried to calm him down. “please! Let him be alright! It's all my fault! Gulf panicked and the doctor had to restrain him on the bed. His leg was hurting immensely but all he cared about now was Mew. “give him something to calm down!” Gulf gasped when someone pushed a needle in his arm. His vision blurred and everything went dark once again.

The next moment he woke up the room was dark. Only a little light illuminated from his bedside table. Gulf looked around and he moved his soar limps. His leg was wrapped up in a cast and his arms were covered in bruised and cuts. Other than that, he was unharmed. He looked over and his breath hitched. In the corner on the other side of the room was now a bed and in it laid a slender and tall body. He knew exactly who that belonged too. He quickly tried to get out of the bed without alarming others.

“Mew!” He whispered. His feet hit the ground and with all his might stumbled over to the other bed. He was sweating when he finally gripped the end of the bed, his leg was hurting but he didn’t care, he could finally see Mew again! His heart broke at the sight before him. In the big hospital bed laid an unmoving pale body. A bandage was wrapped around his head and his face was bruised. His arms had the same cuts as he did and he looked so fragile like that. Gulf slowly moved to the side of the bed and touched Mew’s arm.

“Mew...” he tried again but no response came. Gulf interlocked their fingers and he caressed the back of the bruised hand, all bandaged up. Gulf winced at the pain in his body and he slowly got up on the bed and laid down next to Mew on his side. He didn’t want to be parted from him for a second. He curled up against Mew and looked at his fiancé, he was devastated at the sight. A tear fell from his eyes and his lips trembled. A soft sob left his lips.

“I'm so sorry, please wake up. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry...” Gulf sobbed and he buried his head in Mew’s neck. He kept apologizing and shaking Mew until he fell asleep, curled up to Mew.

A movement woke Gulf up out of his slumber and he groaned. The sleeping position wasn’t the best and his body hurt all over even more.

He looked up and he tensed. A nurse rushed inside and saw Gulf lying next to Mew.

“Sir! What are you doing? get back on your own bed! This patient needs to rest!” she grabbed Gulf by his hands and helped him off the bed. But Gulf tried to stay at Mew’s side. He struggled to stay by the bed as the nurse was pulling him back. A groan had them both stop what they were doing and look at where it came from. Another groan came. It was Mew. Gulfs heart sped up and he stumbled to his side and grabbed his hands.

“Mew? Mew! Are you awake? Please...” Gulf whispered and he kissed his cheek. Eyes fluttered open and Gulf couldn’t be happier. The eyes were first unfocussed but soon darted around the room. Gulf all forgot about his own injuries when those chocolate eyes focused on him. “Mew! Oh, I'm so happy, you're awake. I was so worried!” Gulf once again felt the tears threatened to fall. The nurse had been busy with calling the doctor so they had this moment for themselves.

Gulf was so happy Mew had finally woken up. He gasped when Mew’s pulled away. His hands were pushed away and out of Mew’s fingers. Gulf pulled back and looked wide-eyed at Mew who was looking up at him with a frown.

“what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do I need to call the nurse?” Gulf asked. The next thing Mew said had the ground crumbling under Gulfs feet.

“Who are you?”

Mew looked at Gulf and Gulf felt the blood drain from his face, he stumbled back as his legs gave out and he once again started feeling the pain in his body.

“Mew? I'm Gulf, you-- don’t remember?” Gulf said, now not so confident anymore. Mew looked at him as he was crazy and had never seen him before.

Mew knitted his eyebrows together. “I-I don’t know you.”

Gulf swallowed hard, how had this happened. Mew didn’t remember him? But, how! Please don’t let this be true. Gulf leaned in closer again and grabbed Mew’s hand but Mew pulled it away before he could and Gulf felt his heart shatter. He didn’t know what to say and he was trying to form words but what could he say, he just looked at Mew. The nurse came back in with the doctor and he was again ushered to his own bed. He let them this time. His body numb, his heartbroken. He laid back down. His eyes still on the man on the other side of the room. He watched how the doctor and the nurse exanimated him and asked him several questions. He saw them looking at him before they turned back to Mew and say something Gulf couldn’t hear.

This was all his fault. He did this. If he just hadn't distracted Mew this all wouldn’t have happened. He felt his throat tighten up but no tears gathered, he couldn’t, he was still in shock.

He tensed when the nurse was back at his side. “you know Mr. Suppasit?” she asked and Gulf slowly nodded. “what is your relation to him?”

Gulf hesitated but the way she had found him curled up to him just now wasn’t something a friend would do.

I-I'm his fiancé...” Gulf said softly. The nurse sighed. She looked at him with pity in her eyes and Gulf hated that. He already felt guilty enough and her looking at him like that made him hate himself even more.

“I'm so sorry. It seems Mew is suffering from amnesia. He doesn’t remember anything from the last 3 years.”

Gulf stared at her and he nodded. “it seems... we’ve been together for 2 years.” he tried to keep sane, he needed to be. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the blanket. He was desperately trying to keep in the tears, desperately trying not to break down. His chest hurt so much, he was heartbroken and he gulped, he needed air. He was feeling like his world was crumbling down. The only person that kept him sane, was now on the other side of the room, not remembering him.

“Please calm down, we don’t know yet how long it will take for him the regain his memory. Have faith.” the nurse was stroking his arms and helping him breathe. “give him some time. It will be all right.”

Gulf only nodded. “it's all my fault if I hadn't distracted him if I just wasn’t so stupid!”

“shh... it's not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

The door was pushed open and Gulfs mom rushed in. She scanned the room before they landed on Gulfs form.

“sweetheart!” she cried out and she took him in her arms. This time tears spilled from his eyes and Gulf sobbed into her chest. “it's my fault, it's all my fault.” Gulf kept repeating. He gripped his moms' jacket until his knuckles turned white. The nurse backed off before she explained everything to his mom and she went to Mew’s side. Gulf held his mother close to him, he sobbed out all his pain. The pain from his chattered heart the pain from his body the guilt, everything was coming out at once.

His mom was caressing his back and held him tight.

After some time, Gulf looked back up at his mom with dried tears on his cheeks. “mom, I'm so sorry it's all my fault he doesn't remember me.” he sniffled and he tightened his grip on her shirt. 

“Oh baby, give it some time. It will all be alright.”

***

Gulf gave it some time. He was discharged from the hospital before Mew and he didn’t have the time anymore to say something to him. He was still recovering and sleeping a lot. He did leave him a note though. He hoped that it would help but now 2 weeks had passed and he was getting worried. He had texted him. Yes, why he did that he didn’t know. He didn’t remember him anyway. Mew’s mom had texted him that Mew was being discharged today and Gulf felt hopeful. He hoped that if he saw him this time, he would recognize him. He was a bit nervous though. He had packed some stuff from Mew from their shared apartment and stood at the entrance of Mew’s family home. He had been here more often than not but now it felt like he was intruding. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He still had the key Mew had given him and stepped inside. He heard some voices coming from the living room and he slowly walked in that direction.

“Gulf you're here! How are you feeling?” Mew’s mom said surprised and walked in his direction.

“good afternoon, I'm doing fine. The cast was taken off yesterday.” Gulf answered in a soft voice. He smiled at her and nodded. “I've brought some belongings of Mew.”

Gulf looked around and his eyes stayed on the form sitting on the couch, even now his heart sped up seeing how handsome he was. And that was his boyfriend. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. A bright smile pulled on his face as he walked over to Mew.

“you had some stuff at my place. I’ve brought them for you.” Gulf lied, he couldn’t say now that they actually shared an apartment and that they had planned to get married next year.

“why was my stuff at your place?” Mew asked curiously and looked at Gulf with a frown.

“ah! Ehm... you stayed over a few times...” Gulf scratched the back of his head and handed Mew the bag of clothes. He kept smiling while he looked at Mew and he just wanted to leap into that strong chest. He had missed his touch so much and he missed the man around him. “were friends.” Gulf continued the lie when he saw the questions in Mew’s eyes. The words hurt his chest when he spoke them and he had to take a deep breath to ease the pain. He had to be strong now, for both of them. Mew's eyes raked over Gulfs tall figure and took in everything. It made Gulf a bit nervous, Mew would usually only do that when he was needy. And this felt like that but Mew didn’t do it because he wanted Gulf. He did it because he didn’t know him anymore. His eyes stopped at his hand. Gulf looked down and saw what he was looking at. He quickly pulled his hand behind his back and smiled.

“Are you engaged?” Mew asked. He looked back up at Gulf.

“ah! No, this was... a gift, from my grandmother.” Gulf lied through gritted teeth. Mew nodded and he relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes.

“I should get going, I see that you’re tired.” Gulf stepped back and said his goodbyes to Mew and his mom before he quickly left the house. He swallowed hart when tears gathered in his eyes. He leaned back against his car and closed his eyes. Guilt was eating him alive. The way Mew looked at him as if he was a stranger killed him inside. How long could he live with this guilt? He couldn’t keep on pretending everything was alright. He just wanted to be wrapped in those arms again and told that everything would be alright and everything was fine. But what if Mew would never remember him? The thought only broke him and he quickly drove back to the apartment they used to share. He was keeping it clean and sometimes went there to just remember how it was but the guilt would always eat at him and he couldn’t stay there. Now he just wanted those memories back. He wanted to remember the Mew from before.

Mew was back home, he was staying with his family while he was recovering, but one thing kept nagging at him. He couldn’t get the boy out of his head at all. He didn’t remember anything about him though, he just felt warm when he smiled. The smile felt so familiar. Who was the boy that had been there at the hospital? His family told him he was very close to him but why couldn’t he remember such a smile? He tried to get back memories from the last 3 years but it only caused a stabbing pain in his head and he would almost collapse just thinking about it. He gave up on that and just hoped it would soon get better and he would start to remember little bits again. The doctors had given him hope but they couldn’t say how long it would take. He had read the little note the boy “Gulf” had left for him in the hospital. It was an apology for the accident and that he would always be there for him when he needed him. It was confusing, he didn’t remember the accident and he wanted to know what it was that caused the pull to the tall boy. He wanted to know if they were just friends.

Over the next weeks that he was recovering at home he would drop by sometimes and talk, mostly with his mom. He would observe them from afar. He saw how his mother consoled him and he watched how Gulf was keeping up a strong demeanor.

“Mom? Why won't you tell me who he is?” Mew asked when they were alone again. He had asked her before but she would only sigh. “I told you. It's not my place, you have to find out yourself because I don’t want to hurt any of you.” she had told him with a sigh and he also saw the hurt in her eyes. He felt frustrated with those answers he felt angry for not remembering. He needed to know who the boy was to him. Why was he making his heart beat faster when he smiled at him? Why did his touched cause sparks in his whole body?

***

The rain was clattering against the windows and Mew watched the droplets chase down the window like a car race. His mind was elsewhere, it had been 6 weeks now since he came home and the last few days Gulf hadn't visited them. He felt his heart tighten like he missed his presence. He had grown fond of him and he had always looked out for his visit. He still couldn’t remember what his relation was to him but he wouldn’t mind getting to know him once again. He started from a soft knock on the door. He hesitantly got up from the couch. Who could it be at this hour and in this rain? He walked to the door and once again a soft knock came.

“I'm coming, please wait.” he said and unlocked the door. What stood before him had his chest tighten. Soaked to the bone stood Gulf. His eyes red-rimmed as if he had been crying and still was as he heard a soft sib come from his lips.

“Mew...” Gulf choked out. Mew couldn’t form any words as he was still shocked that he was standing here before him after he hadn't shown up for the last few days. He suddenly felt wet arms wrap around his waist and a soft head full of hair press against his shoulder. His heartbeat sped up and unconsciously wrapped his arms around the shivering body.

“I'm so sorry, I can't do this anymore. It's all my fault.” Gulf mumbled into Mew’s chest. Soft sobs were overpowered by the rain.

“Please come in first. You're soaked.” Mew said and he pulled Gulf away from him.

“no! I can't, I won't anymore.” Gulf sobbed and his fingers curled into the now also soaked shirt of Mew.

“I can’t live with this guilt anymore. I can't watch you live without knowing what I've done to you. Because I distracted you, we had an accident. Because I so desperately needed a kiss.” Gulf continued.

“a kiss?” Mew said confusedly. Why did he need to kiss him?

“Yes! Yes. A kiss, we were out on a spontaneous date and while we were driving back, you looked at me when a teased you and I leaned in to kiss you when it happened. It's all my fault. If I hadn't done that you would still remember me. We would be living happily and get married next year!” Gulf was loudly sobbing now. He was throwing everything out he had been holding in for too long. Mew looked at him with shock. Everything he heard had his head hurting and slowly memories started to flood back. The accident. A smiling face that was leaning in. The lights. But he still couldn’t remember anything else.

Gulf fell down on his weak knees and sobbed into his hands. Mew felt confused he leaned down to pick Gulf back up but was pushed away.

“Please, don’t. I can't handle it anymore. I can't live with the guilt anymore.” Gulf now said in a weak voice. Mew watched how he pulled the ring he had seen on his finger weeks before off and push it into Mew’s hand.

“what's this?” Mew asked and Gulf smiled up at him sadly. His lips trembled as he tried to not break down again.

“I was your fiancé. You proposed to me 2 months ago. I was over the moon; I was so ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so sorry.” Gulf stood back up and closed Mew’s fingers around the ring in his hand. Gulfs fingers trembled.

“I want you to find happiness again. I can't live with the fact that I caused all of this. Please, be happy for me. I'm sorry. I'll get my stuff from our apartment and leave.”

Gulf pulled his hands away from Mew’s and walked back. He waved once more before he turned around and ran back through the pouring rain. He left a confused and trembling Mew in the doorway. What was all of this? Mew opened his hand and looked at the sophisticated silver ring in his palm and a stabbing pain coursed through his head. A groan left his lips and memories flashed through his mind. The happy smiles, the blushing and flustered skin of the boy that had just left him. His chest tightened and his heart chattered. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want him to leave him! He needed him! Even when his memories of Gulf weren't complete yet he knew he wanted him. He felt how much his body longed for him. He felt how his heart started beating faster for him. He rushed back inside looking for his phone. He must have memories of him on it! He hadn't touched the device at all the last month and now that he got his memories back, he needed to clarify everything. He rushed to his room and grabbed the device from the dresser. He opened his album and a sob left his lips. Hundredth's no thousands of pictures appeared before him of him with Gulf, of Gulf alone, smiling, laughing, his chubby cheeks on display, his frown. Everything! Mew felt the tears fall down his face, he needed him. He didn’t want him to leave him! He loved him! He resolutely stood up and looked around. The apartment! He remembered it now. The apartment he shared with Gulf, where they lived together before the accident. He stumbled to the front door and grabbed his car keys. On the chain was also the key to the apartment and he rushed out not even feeling the rain. His breath quickened as he panicked. He needed to set this straight. While driving new memories came rushing in his mind and every smile had him sobbing harder. How must Gulf have felt the past weeks, he couldn't stand the thought of his boy in misery all this time. He just hoped he was on time...

Gulf pushed the door open and stumbled into the apartment. He stood in the dark corridor and without turning any lights on walked further in. His sobs and the rain beating against the window the only thing that could be heard. His knees trembled as he opened the door to the bedroom the once shared. A cry left his lips, looking at the neatly made bed. How Mew would always scold him if he didn’t make the bed again. Oh, how he missed his scolding. his knees gave out and he fell down against the end of the bed. His face pushed in the covers as he sobbed. He just made the hardest decision of his life and it felt as if his soul was ripped out of his chest. A big gaping hole was all there was left. He had made the decision to let Mew go. It was for the best. He had wanted to stay by his side even if he would never remember him anymore but his heart longed for him too much, he didn’t know how long he was able to hide his feelings and someday do something that would push Mew away from him completely. This was for the best. This way, he couldn’t hurt Mew any further and he would be able to start over. Maybe in another life, they were meant to be. Maybe... if he could just go to that next life now...

Gulf cried his heart out into the bed. His soaked clothes sticking to his shivering body. His hear plastered against his face. But the only thing he could feel was numbness. He didn’t hear how the front door was slammed open and a pair of feet rushed inside.

“Gulf! Gulf? Are you here?!”

Gulf stopped breathing as he suddenly heard Mew’s voice. Was he dreaming? This couldn’t be true; Mew didn’t know who he was anymore and another tear fell from his reddened eyes.

Again, the voice called for him and Gulf sat up. Was he really here? why? He couldn’t handle seeing him again, his heart couldn’t anymore.

The door to the bedroom was pushed open and there stood Mew, soaking wet and out of breath. 

“Gulf, love! Please don’t leave me! I remember you...” Mew cried out and rushed to Gulfs side. He pulled him up and tightly held him. His arms tightly wrapped around Gulfs shivering form and Mew pushed his face in Gulfs neck and cried. Gulfs eyes widened when he felt the cold and wet clothes against his. Trough Mew’s wet shirt he could hear the erratic beating of Mew’s heart.

“I remember you. Oh, how much I love you. Your smile could ever not be remembered. Your laughs, chuckles. That frown, those naughty eyes. How could I not? I'm so sorry.” Mew whispered into Gulfs neck. His fingers drew circled on his back. He breathed in that smell that was uniquely Gulfs. More memories appeared in his mind and his lips pulled into a smile.

“The accident wasn’t your fault, please don’t ever feel guilty about it anymore. A drunk driver came onto the wrong lane and crashed into us. Even if you hadn't tried to kiss me. It would still have happened.” Mew explained and his lips ghosted over the soft skin of Gulfs neck. How he missed this. He now felt complete again. The past weeks had felt so empty as if something was missing, now he knew what it was. Gulf wrapped in his embrace completed him.

“I won't let you leave, even if I didn’t remember you, your smile made me feel things. Even now that I didn’t remember you intrigued me Gulf.” Mew pulled back and held Gulfs face in his hands. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his nose softly.

“Please, let this not be a dream...” Gulf sobbed. He curled his fingers around Mew’s wrists.

“it's not baby, I remember everything from you. The way I fell in love with you, your sparkling eyes, how they looked at me. Our dates, our times together. Your reddened cheeks when we kissed. I missed you so much.” Mew smiled and leaned his forehead against Gulfs.

Gulfs face brightened and busted out in soft chuckles. His heart grew 3 sizes as he looked into Mew’s sincere eyes. Mew pulled away softly as he pulled the sparking ring from his pocket.

“I hope you still want this. I want it. Please be my boyfriend once again, please be my fiancé, please.... marry me, again.” Mew said with a small smile on his lips. Gulf could only gape and nod his head franticly. He was speechless still processing what all just happened. His laugh bounced off the walls as Mew breathed out a sigh of relief.

“yes! Yes OfCourse! I'm so happy” yelled loudly and Mew grabbed his hand and pushed the ring on his finger again. He pulled the hand to his face and kissed the back softly. Gulf watched it with bated breath. He couldn’t believe that Mew was really here, standing before him. Remembering him again.

“Now, where were we. I thought you wanted to admire me...” Mew said slily. Gulf was confused for a bit not knowing what Mew was talking about but then he remembered. The car ride home was for a purpose and Gulf felt his face heat up.

“Mew! Wha—we.. Don’t you think that’s a bit soon?” he mumbled embarrassedly. His body shivered from his soaked clothes and Mew pulled him closer against him again.

“too soon? It's been way too long since I hold you, and my memories of you, moaning under me has me half hard already.” Mew whispered in Gulfs ear. Gulf felt his cheeks burn as Mew leaned in closer. He pulled him closer by his waist and Gulf indeed felt the bulge in Mew’s pants. Lips were suddenly pushed on his own and Gulf sighed into the kiss. He had missed this too much to take things slow. He had yearned for Mew’s touch. His body against his felt like heaven on earth and he wasn’t going to deny that he wanted this just as much. His lips parted unconsciously and Mew’s tongue slipped in and rediscovered Gulfs cavern. Gulf moaned into the kiss and his hands twisted in Mew’s hair. The kiss turned rougher and teeth clashed and moans swallowed. Mew pulled Gulfs soaked shirt over his head quickly and did the same to his own.

“let me warm you up.” Mew said a smirk on his face. Gulf shivered from the look Mew was giving him. His body heated up from Mew’s fingers gliding over his naked skin. Mew slid his finger under the waistband of Gulfs pants and pushed them down together with his boxers. He was desperately trying to get Gulf naked as fast as possible. He had missed this, the soft moans, the lean naked body beneath him. He needed it now. He pushed Gulf back and with a soft thud Gulf fell back onto the bed. Mew admired the view before him. Soft delicate skin only for him to see. Gulf was trying to cover himself bit Mew was quick to pull his own pants off and he crawled naked over Gulf.

“don't hide, I want to see all of you.” Mew leaned in to kiss Gulfs neck and licked and bit the sensitive skin all the way to his shoulders and chest. He wanted to mark him up completely. He wanted to show the world Gulf was his and only his. Now memory loss could keep him away from him.

Gulf mewled and arched up against Mew’s touch. His hands wrapped around Mew’s shoulders and nails digging into his skin. Mew swirled his tongue around a hardened nipple and took it between his teeth, his hand was working on the other one abusing them until they were red and swollen. He knew how crazy it made Gulf and he wanted nothing more than to make him go crazy from pleasure. He sucked both nipples once more before he leaned back. Gulfs eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, soft moans and gasps left the kiss swollen lips.

Mew leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand. He watched how Gulf was writhing underneath him. His cock rock hard against his stomach and precum leaving a wet spot. Gulf needed him just as much and Mew quickly opened the tube and squirted a heavy amount onto his fingers. He pushed Gulfs legs wider and watched that little opening flutter for him. His fingers lubed the rim before pushing one finger in. Gulf tensed up a bit before he relaxed and his leg nudged Mew to continue. Mew worked up to 3 fingers inside Gulf and watched how the boy was arching off the bed and fucking himself back on his finger. Mew’s pupils dilated from the arousing view before him and he stroked his own cock with his other hand. He pushed his fingers completely in and curled them up against Gulfs prostate. a high-pitched moan had Mew almost cumming in his hands. He withdrew his fingers and watched with heavy breathing as Gulf whined and the fluttering hole close around nothing.

“please Mew, I need you.” Gulf gasped out and he made grappy hands at Mew. Mew felt his heart swell and leaned in to let Gulf wrap his arms around him. He lined his engorged cock up at Gulfs hole and when he pushed in slowly, kissed Gulfs lips. He savored the taste of Gulf that was uniquely him. He sucked Gulfs tongue inside his mouth and swallowed the moans and gasps from him as he pushed in further and further until he was completely seated inside him.

“I'm all yours, I'm never leaving you, you’re mine forever,” Mew whispered against Gulfs lips and he watched a smile pull on Gulfs face.

“Please have me forever.” Gulf moaned when Mew started to move. It was slow and sensual unlike their emotions right now. Both men breathed hard as they looked at each other while Mew slowly thrust back in. Gulf whined as the tip brushed against his sensitive walls and pegged his prostate. Wet hair sticking to their faces and hot bodies wrapped in each other's arms. The room was dark and the rain outside clattered against the walls but nothing mattered right now. They were once again whole.   
“Please, faster!” Gulf whined. Mew smirked, even though this should be an intimate moment.

“I'm trying to savor this baby.”

“savor it while speeding up then! I need it harder!” Gulf pushed his heels in Mew’s ass to urge him on. Mew couldn’t go against his baby's commands and he pulled out until only the tip remained and slammed back in completely. Gulf arched of the bed, his legs spread wider as his arms fell onto the bed and gripped the covers tightly.

“AHH! Yes! Like that! More!” Gulf moaned out loud and Mew sped up his thrusts. He angled his cock so it touched Gulfs prostate dead on every time he slammed back in. Gulf threw his head back and Mew sat up straight. He spread Gulfs legs wide open and pushed them back, almost folding Gulf in half. He watched how his shaft pummeled the tight hole he had missed for more than 2 months. The lube bubbled out as he fucked back inside Gulf. The lewd sounds bounced off the walls and the bed creaked and slammed against the wall. Mew groaned as he felt his orgasm nearing. The sight before him had him almost dead and he sped up his trusts even more. 

Gulf was babbling out pleas and Mew’s name over and over again. His body tensed up and his cock twitched on his belly. It bounced up and down as Mew was vigorously fucking him.

“I'm coming Mew, please don’t stop!’ Gulf whined and his toes curled. His back arched as cum shot out of his straining hard cock and coated his chest and chin. Watching Gulf cum had Mew pushed over the edge with a few hard thrust he groaned and seated himself deep inside Gulf and came hard. He coated Gulfs inside with his cum and leaned over Gulf to kiss his face everywhere. 

“I love you, baby....” Mew whispered and he stroked the damp hair on Gulfs head. Both men were coated in sweat now and breathing hard. After some time, Gulf opened his eyes and smiled up at Mew. Mew pulled out and laid down next to Gulf. He caressed Gulfs arms with his fingers.

“I love you too...” Gulf whispered and kissed Mew softly. He pulled Mew on top of him and they made out like that. When they pulled back for breath, Mew pulled Gulfs hand to his face and kissed the ring on his finger.

The moon illuminated them through the window, the rain now only a soft dribble and the full moon shining as the clouds moved away. Mew watched Gulf beneath him.

“let's start this all over again. You're never getting rid of me again.” Mew grinned and Gulf pinched his arm.

“as if! The next time I'll kiss you so hard that you will have to remember who you belong to” Gulf chuckled and Mew’s laugh filled the room.

A comfortable silence filled the room and Mew laid his head on Gulfs chest. He savored the strong heartbeat that thundered under his cheek. This was real, it wasn’t a dream. He was back in Gulfs arms and nothing would very get him out of them again. Fate had brought them together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> its a looong one-shot and I had to keep from making it even longer! I could have made it even angstier but I decided to keep it at this ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> that's it for now!  
> Bueeyy Bueeey!!


End file.
